


NO LONGER HIDDEN

by BrookeK_05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeK_05/pseuds/BrookeK_05
Summary: A young Catherine Elizabeth Nott navigates through a war while dealing with a notorious young Sirius Black! Set in Marauders Era!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	NO LONGER HIDDEN

** IN MEDIAS RES **

Mid – July 1979

The young woman appeared out of thin air in the dingy alley on a wet night. In her right hand, she held a stick made of wood and on her other side, she barely held on to a young man who seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness. The girl looked around frantically, her guard up the whole time even though it was clear that she was just as weak and defeated as the man beside her.

“Help.” She called out in the loudest voice she could manage but it barely came out as more than a whisper.

Just a little ahead of her line of sight were two boys she recognized; after all, she had gone to school with them.

She tried calling out to them but it appeared that her voice had given up. No sound came out of her mouth as she attempted to move towards the boys, dragging her companion along.

As if sensing something out of the usual, the brown-haired boy turned towards the girl, squinting his eyes to get a clearer view. His companion, noticing that he no longer held his friend’s attention, also turned towards the alley. His right hand instinctively moved towards his wand as a precaution, ready for the dangers that lurked in that alley. He stared for a long moment, before speaking softly, almost in wonderment, “Is that… Catherine?”

The two friends, upon watching the girl’s knees buckle under the weight of her companion, rushed towards her. “Dumbledore.”, the girl whispered, her speech almost incoherent. “P-lease. I… Dumbledore-” Those were her last words as the girl fainted in the arms of a shaggy-haired boy she had once considered a friend.


End file.
